Outtakes del Corazón de Edward Cullen
by Troyis
Summary: Son los momentos perdidos entre los Cullen y Bella mientras la crian. No lo leas si no has leido el corazon de Edward Cullen porque no les hayaras sentido.
1. Emmett y los juguetes

Estos capis son un regalo para mis amigas mommytwilight hasta México y Ericastelo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo cielo.

Estas son historias cortas de las dichas y aventuras de Babitas y los Cullen. Cada historia será narrada por un Cullen diferente.

* * *

Emmett y los juguetes.

Estábamos Jazz y yo parados frente a Toys R us. Genial! Ahora podría comprar un montón de cosas divertidas para la bebita de la casa.

--Hombre, crees que Edward nos deje acercarnos a la enana?—le pregunté .

--No creo que le quede más remedio, ya viste como están las mujeres con eso de tener un bebe humano—me respondió dudando.

--Cuanto tiempo crees que demoren en convencerlo?

--Te apuesto que no pasa de una conversación—me dijo. Una apuesta Genial!

--Nah! Creo que el chico es más duro que eso, te apuesto que tendremos que esperar al menos un dia.—le dije.

--Bien, él que pierda tiene comer ardillas, la próxima vez que vayamos de caza—me dijo.

--Hecho!.

Entramos a los pasillos y encontramos un montón de juguetes divertidos. Demonios en mi tiempo solo nos daban un yoyo o nos ponían a jugar con carritos.

--Por qué Edward no consiguió un bebe hombre, mira todas estas cosas—Jasper venía con un carrito de compras.

Puse dentro unas pelotas de fútbol, básquetbol y un equipo para jugar baseball. Sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

--Ey que te pasa, la única que me pega es Rose!—me queje viendo que Jasper me miraba sacudiendo su cabeza.

Tomó la carretilla y empezó a llenarla con "juguetes educativos" y de estimulación no se qué carajos. Demonios esa pequeñita se va a morir del aburrimiento con estos juguetes.

--Hermano, sabes que la gracia de los juguetes es que sean divertidos?—le dije cuando lo vi meter no se qué bobadas de bebes genios. Jasper me ignoró y siguió metiendo todo tipo de juguetes aburridos, demonios nada más falta que le compre un libro sobre la guerra civil.

Llegamos a la casa y las mujeres estaban decorando la habitación de Edward, diablos ya quería verle la cara cuando viera lo que habían hecho. Con lo que vi esta mañana solo le faltaría comprarle un tutú a mi hermano y que se pusiera a bailar ballet.

Me senté en la sala, si vamos a recibir a la pequeñita lo menos que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que estos juguetes sean divertidos. Tomé la primera de las veinte bolsas que compramos y la vacié en el suelo.

Saqué una muñeca de trapo de su estuche…una muñeca de trapo, estas vainas para que sirven si no se quedan ni paradas, ni sentadas. La lancé sobre mi hombro buscando otra cosa más.

Una barbie, oye no me había dado cuenta que tan bien formadas estabas estas muñecas, le levante la falda y sentí un golpe seco que reconocería en cualquier lado.

--Qué hice bebe?—le pregunté cuando me quitó la muñeca y me volvió a pegar con ella en la cabeza.—Yo solo estaba viendo si era anatómicamente correcta—le di mi mejor sonrisa. Ella solo rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras. La traigo muerta eso ya lo sé.

Terminé de sacar todas las cosas divertidas que yo compré y deje las aburridas que Jasper compró en los paquetes. Probé que todo lo que había comprado era divertido, demonios! Sí que era bueno comprando juguetes!

--Aquí viene la humana!—escuche decir a Esme emocionada, cuando Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Genial! Ya tengo alguien con quien jugar!

* * *

Esta es una tontera que quería regalarles a las dos madres sustitutas de Babitas, no he visto alguien que quiera más a esa pequeña que los Cullen o yo, pero mommytwilight y Ericastelo nos hacen la competencia.

El próximo fragmento será un momento con Esme. Estas historias seran de todos los momentos perdidos que no pude meter dentro de la historia orginal porque no eran relevantes para la trama, terminará justo antes que Bella deje Rochester, porque ya no será una bebé XD

Si… mañana hay el corazón, no se me estresen es que me quede bloqueada en un momento necesitaba escribir algo para aligerarme XD


	2. Esme y su nueva hija

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo uso la trama y le doy los giros que mi loca mente piensa.

Gracias por los reviews, acá les dejo el segundo drabble.

* * *

**2. ESME: UNA HIJA**

--Esme, ¿crees que Edward no deje acercarnos a la bebé?—mi hija Rosalie preguntó mientras terminábamos de guardar las ropitas que habíamos comprado para Bella.

Ella sufría más que yo, cuando se refería a la maternidad, yo al menos los tenía a ellos para llenar el vacío que había en mi pecho. Rose no lo demostraba, pero yo sabía que ella deseaba ser madre; ella prefería esconderse bajo su gruesa coraza donde nadie podía alcanzarla.

--Confió en que mi hijo sabrá que nunca dejaríamos que le pasara nada malo a la pequeñita. —le dije tomando su mano. Ella me sonrió con alegría y seguimos terminando de darles los últimos toques a la habitación de Edward.

--Ese es el auto de Edward—dijo emocionada. Ambas bajamos las escaleras. Mi amado Carlisle me esperaba al final, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y nos encaminamos a recibir a nuestro hijo mayor. Mi querido Edward, tenía una sonrisa esplendida en su rostro, miraba a la pequeña como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez.

La pequeña estaba envuelta en una mantita, su aroma era muy dulce, su pequeño corazón latía fuerte y sus pulmones nos dejaban saber que Em la había asustado. Edward, recuperó a su pequeño tesoro. No necesitaba los poderes de Jaz para saber que esos dos ya habían formado un vínculo de amor. No había nada que me alegra más que ver a Edward feliz.

En cuanto le pedí mentalmente que me dejara cargar a la nueva integrante de nuestra familia, el bueno de mi hijo me la entregó enseguida. Mi amado observaba a la pequeña fascinado aunque no dudaba que estuviera en modo de doctor. La pequeña irradiaba tanto calor con su diminuto cuerpo. La acuné en mis brazos sintiendo como si volviera a tener a mi pequeño hijo en brazos…mi pobre cosita, nunca lo olvidaría, pero esta pequeña compensaba el vacio de una manera sorprendente.

Nos sentamos en la sala y me dispuse a revisar a la bebe. No pude evitar sonreír al verla con los pañales al revés. No podía creer lo hermosa que era mi nueva mi hija, sus ojos eran tan inteligentes parecía que tuviera una alma antigua…tan antigua como el alma de mi Edward.

Llegamos a su habitación me senté con ella en la cama, aun no podía creer lo hermosa que es, acariciaba sus lindos rizos chocolates. De pronto tu pequeño labio inferior sobresalió y dejo escapar un grito de llanto. Edward, estuvo a su lado antes que pudiera tomar aire para volver a llorar, en cuanto la tomó se empezó a calmar y a tratar de agarrar el dedo de Edward.

Rose entró a la habitación cargando el biberón. Ver a Edward y a Bella interactuando era algo así mágico, solo tenían dos días juntos pero se notaba lo mucho que dependían el uno del otro. Todos en la familia veían maravillados a mi nueva hija. Rose, ansiaba tanto tener a la pequeña en sus brazos que se tragó su orgullo y le pidió a Edward que la dejara sacarle los gases.

Cuando mi hijo acepto compartir a la pequeña con Rose, no pude hacer cosa que agradecerle mentalmente. Carlisle le pidió a Rose la pequeña para poderse asegurar que ella estaba completamente sana, me maravillaba ver el rostro de mi amado esposo iluminarse cada vez que hacia algo referente a su profesión. Nunca supe que hice para merecer a un hombre tan especial como él. Aunque cuando abrí los ojos a esta nueva vida me costó un poco asimilarla, en cuanto vi que pasaría la eternidad con el hombre de mis sueños, ninguna de las dificultades que pase como neonata importo.

Rose y yo nos quedamos con la bebé mientras los demás bajaban a conversar sobre nuestra nueva situación y Carlisle me había prometido que trataría de convencer a Edward para que nos permitiera criar a la pequeña junto a él.

Conociendo a mi hijo, sabía que lo haría, no tenía dudas que su alma caritativa le impediría apartarnos para crear una nueva familia con Bella. Yo podía sentir que esta pequeña criatura iba a ser importante para nosotros y yo ya la sentía como mi hija.

* * *

El próximo capi será desde el punto de vista de Rose. Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. La bebé de Rosalie

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer. La historia es mía XD

Ando actualizando todos mis fics, de esta manera ya no tendrán fecha del año pasado u.u

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA BEBÉ DE ROSALIE**

Desde que Alice, nos había dicho que Edward se había quedado con una bebé humana, que había perdido sus padres, no me había podido quedar quieta. Me sentía tan feliz cuando compramos todo lo necesario para la bebe. Ya no me molestaba ver a las madres comprándoles cosas a sus hijos, porque pronto yo estaría en la misma posición.

Carlisle, había tratado de decirnos que no nos emocionáramos tanto hasta no haber hablado con Edward, pero yo sabía que él nunca le negaría a Esme la oportunidad de tener una bebe. A mi posiblemente lo hiciera, ya que nunca habíamos tenido una relación muy buena que digamos.

Por eso me sorprendió tanto, que me dejara sacarle los gases. Su pequeño cuerpecito era tan cálido y fragante. Lo mejor de todo es que pareciera que mis brazos hubieran sido hechos para sostenerla.

Mmmm, hoy me veo más hermosa. Pensé cuando me vi reflejada en un espejo de la habitación; pero luego vi que lo que me hacía ver tan bella era la pequeñita en mis brazos.

Edward no la había bañado, para ser un lector de mentes que se suponía lo sabía todo, muchas veces pensaba como cualquier hombre.

Esme estaba radiante, mientras metía sus manos en agua casi hirviendo para calentarlas y de esa manera no incomodar a la pequeña mientras tomaba su baño con nuestra fría piel. Traté de no pensar en todas las cosas que esta vida me había condenado a perder y disfruté imaginándome que esto sería lo que hubiera hecho con mis hijos.

Cuando la temperatura del agua estuvo correcta, desvestimos a la pequeña entre Esme y yo; y la metimos en la bañera especial que habíamos comprado para ella.

Al inicio ambas la manejamos con mucho cuidado, no acostumbradas a lidiar con un pequeño bebe, pero luego de unos minutos ambas estábamos como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Esme sonreía al igual que yo. Cuando terminamos de bañarla le puse una pijamita que había comprado, cuando la vi bostezar sonoramente, era más un regalo para Edward por dejarnos ser parte de la vida de esta pequeña maravilla.

Esme me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y yo deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro. Teníamos una conversación sin palabras. Ambas mirábamos deslumbradas el pequeño milagro que era Bella.

Emmett nos sacó de nuestro mundo de paz y casi pone a llorar a la bebe.

--Emmett…cállate que la bebe se acaba de dormir, no me hagas bajar y darte un golpe—le siseé.

Volví a mecer a Bella en mis brazos y se quedo tranquila. A los pocos minutos abrió sus hermosos ojos y cuando su pequeña nariz se achurró sabia que necesitaba a Edward en la habitación antes que empezara a llorar.

Bella, no había terminado de emitir su primer llanto cuando Edward la sacó de mis brazos. Suspiré un tanto dolida por la conexión de ellos dos. Busqué un biberón para sentirme útil y lo preparé rápidamente. Cuando se lo entregué, Edward le estaba quitando la mantilla que le había colocado.

Me alegro verlo feliz…aunque nos peleáramos, él es mi hermano. Pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper y no quería que su cabeza se llenara más de aire de lo que ya estaba. Así que le deje saber sobre la otra pijamita, quería que recordara que Bella, también era la bebé de Rosalie.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este tercer pedacito de vida. El próximo será nuestro papito Cullen, digo Carlisle Cullen XD

Déjenme saber que les pareció.


	4. La luz de mi familia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mía…bueno parcialmente porque hay cosas de Meyer también XD.

Sorry por el practical Joke que les jugué por el April fool's day. Pero no fui ni la mitad de mala que esos periódicos que decían que Kristen era lesbiana u.u

Mommytwilight de mi vida, este capi es para ti, sé que aun falta + de un mes para tu cumple, pero como se trata de tu esposo, pos ni modo te tocó abrir el regalo antes XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**CARLISLE: LA LUZ DE MI FAMILIA**

Cuando Alice nos contó sobre la visión que había tenido de Edward entregándole su corazón a la pequeña Bella, nunca imagine que no solo el cambio seria en la existencia de Edward, sino en la de toda mi familia.

Jasper estaba más receptivo, más calmado. Se podría decir que aceptaba mucho más nuestra manera de vida ahora que la bebe había llegado. Aunque no se acercaba mucho a ella, se podía ver que le gustaba pulular por la habitación en donde ella estaba, parecía como si lo atrajera como un magneto, su siempre serio rostro ahora tenía una sonrisa permanente.

Rosalie se había dulcificado, él hecho que Edward le permitiera pasar tiempo con la niña, había formado una especie de tregua entre los dos, los comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos se habían terminado por parte de los dos, después de la discusión que tuvieron por la caza.

Mi dulce Esme, estaba feliz…diciendo eso me quedaba corto. Ella estaba exultante de alegría, todo su ser irradiaba amor y felicidad. Su sueño de ser madre se había cumplido, aunque la pequeña no fuera carne de su sangre, mi Esme daría su propia vida por ella.

Emmett…solo pensar en el hijo que más dolores de cabeza me dio cuando era un neófito me hace reír. Emmett al fin encontró una compañera de juegos, verlos jugando con los juguetes o gateando por la casa, era algo que nunca en mis más de trescientos años pensé ver.

Alice estaba más burbujeante que de costumbre, aunque Edward la volvía loca haciendo que vigilara el futuro inmediato para asegurarse que la pequeña estuviera a salvo a cada instante, ella estaba más que feliz con hacer su supervisión un trabajo de 24/7, Edward y ella siempre habían compartido una conexión especial y ahora también compartían a Bella.

Edward, mi sobresaliente hijo…siempre pensé que era mentira eso de que los padres siempre tienen más inclinación por un hijo que por los demás, pero debo decir que Edward siempre ha ocupado un lugar especial tanto en mi como en Esme, no estoy seguro si es por el hecho que es el mayor por decirlo de alguna manera o si es por el hecho que siempre me preocupó más por verlo como una oveja perdida sin encontrar su lugar en este mundo…no lo había encontrado porque no había encontrado a Bella. Verlo interactuar con la bebe era algo sublime. Estaba orgulloso de su dominio y su autocontrol cuando estaba con ella en brazos.

Ahora mismo la estaba examinando y podía saber a ciencia cierta solo por su ceño fruncido lo preocupado que estaba, hoy le tocaban unas vacunas, su ansiedad crecía cada vez que escuchaba el llanto de Bella, era como si se le rompiera el corazón. El sentimiento no era único ya que la pequeña parecía sentir su estado de ánimo y lo reflejaba.

Parecían estar unidos por un lazo invisible, un lazo tan fuerte que no podía ser roto. Si Alice no me hubiera confiado su visión sobre un futuro lejano en el que ellos dos se convertían en pareja, lo hubiera adivinado por mí mismo. Por ahora le guardábamos el secreto ya que si Edward se enteraba podría tratar de alterar el curso de la visión, una simple decisión diferente y todo el futuro seria cambiado.

El descubrir que Bella era la hija de la pequeña que conocí hace tantos años, me lleno de compasión. Su madre había sido una niña tan curiosa y vivaz. Recuerdo con claridad sus preguntas acertadas propias de una mente perspicaz. Era una pena que su vida se hubiera truncada de esa manera tan horrible. El único consuelo que me quedaba era que había muerto en paz, sabiendo que su hija seria protegida.

— ¿En qué piensas querido? —mi Esme me sacó de mis cavilaciones, acunaba con suavidad a Bella mientras le daba el biberón. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, rodeándola con mis brazos.

—En que pareciera que ha llegado una luz a esta familia.

* * *

Acá les dejo este pequeño vistazo a la mente de Carlisle. Sigo enfermita así que no sé cuando me podre sentar a terminar el capi del corazón como dios manda.

Peri linda happy birthday super adelantado, hago un brindis a tu salud a lo mexicano, bueno a lo de guadalajara como me enseño una vez la prima de mi esposo que estudió alla. Brindemos por ellos, por las mamás de ellos, que los hicieron tan bellos, para c... con ellos. jajaja vithe yo solita me pongo la sensura XD


	5. Jasper y el arenero

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer yo sólo juego con ellos. Por favor no la copien, traduzcan o adapten sin mi permiso. Esta es la 3 vez que me plagean el corazón de Edward Cullen y no es una sensación muy bonita.

Acá les dejo otro pedacito de vida de esta historia.

* * *

**JASPER Y EL ARENERO**

La vida nos había cambiado de una manera impresionante, mi Alice parecía tener más energía que de costumbre y yo me sentía más tranquilo de lo que jamás me había sentido desde que llegamos a esta familia.

Todos mis años de preparación como soldado tanto humano como vampiro jamás me hubieran preparado para la fuerza demoledora con la que mi mundo empezó a gravitar alrededor del de Alice, por eso me sorprendí considerablemente al ver que hacía lo mismo solo que en menor intensidad alrededor de esa pequeña personita que llegó a nuestras vidas.

— ¿No quieres jugar con Bella?—preguntó de pronto mi querida Alice mientras me acariciaba en cabello.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su cara inclinada hacia la mía, sus brillantes ojos dorados llenos de esa aura especial que siempre me envolvía haciendo que me perdiera en ellos.

— ¿Será seguro?—la duda en mi voz se hizo evidente, ella solo me sonrió cálidamente como siempre, luego enfocó sus ojos en los míos pero su mirada se perdió.

—Parece ser—enfocó su mirada en la mía—pero ya sabes que con un bebé todo cambia por segundos, nosotros estaremos a tu lado.— puso sus manos bajo mi cabeza y me hizo levantar de su regazo.

Edward le entregó a la bebé, seguramente habían tenido una de sus conversaciones privadas de las cuales siempre había sentido algo de celos, me sentía excluido al menos en esa parte de mi Alice y ver que otro macho la compartiera con ella hacía que el monstruo que había sido calmado desde que la conocí clamara por ser liberado.

Me senté junto a la bebé sobre la arena, acaricié con mucha suavidad su pequeña cabeza, Alice me miró acusadoramente, supongo que fue porque la diadema de cintas que adornaban el cabello de la pequeña Bella se movió de su lugar cuando mi mano la tocó.

La niña me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle una sonrisa aun mayor. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí, pero aún me daba miedo tomarla en brazos, le mostré un cubo plástico el cual empecé a llenar con arena para distraerla y que no se pusiera a llorar por el rechazo.

Me distraje mirando a Alice, quité los ojos de su redonda carita por un par de segundos, la escuché toser y sentí el pánico apoderándose de mi cuerpo cuando me volví a enfocar en ella.

Su rostro estaba lleno de arena, su lengua y boca también. La tomé por primera vez en brazos mientras seguía tosiendo, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward quien cayó presa del miedo en cuanto leyó mi mente.

_Carlisle, necesitamos a Carlisle._

Repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

Todos parecían pensar lo mismo ya que mientras atravesaba la casa con la pequeña en brazos todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle.

—¡Es una urgencia, necesitamos al Dr. Cullen, ahora!—le gruñó Edward a la enfermera, quitándome la niña de los brazos. Quise gruñir a sus bruscos modos, pero me contuve, la niña le pertenecía a él por mucho que yo me hubiera encariñado con ella. A demás lo importante en este momento era que Carlisle la revisara.

Esme no esperó a que la enfermera llamara a Carlisle. Le quitó a Bella de los brazos a Edward quien tenía intimidada a la enfermera y se alejó por el pasillo con Edward tras ella. Rosalie y Emmett también le gritaban a la enfermera pidiéndole que actuara en lugar de quedárseles mirando. Alice me abrazaba y me decía que todo estaría bien, el pánico dejó paso a la culpa, todo sucedió por mi descuido.

—No fue tu culpa, lo niños hacen eso todo el tiempo.—me incliné para estar más o menos a su altura. Su toque siempre me había calmado, era un bálsamo para mí.

Nos giramos cuando escuchamos los pasos de Carlisle por el pasillo.

—Todos vengan a mi oficina por favor—nos miró sacudiendo su cabeza al ver el espectáculo que habíamos montado en la recepción de urgencias.

Al entrar cerró la puerta tras nosotros, Edward tenia a la pequeña dormida sobre su pecho, me brindó una media sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo, sus emociones me dejaban claro que no tenia enojo dirigido a mí.

—Es normal que los niños coman cosas que no deben, su manera de descubrir el mundo es a través de sus manos y su boca. No tienen que hacer un gran escándalo por eso a menos que sea algo venenoso.—todos los ojos se posaron en mí.—Creo que será mejor que no vengan por aquí en algún tiempo—Sonrió y besó la frente de Esme.—La pequeña está perfectamente bien—me brindo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Y para que siga de esa manera debemos mantenerla lejos de Jasper y el arenero—rugió Emmett riéndose con ganas.

El ambiente se relajó tanto que no pude evitar unirme a sus risas.

—Créeme que no volveremos a acercarnos a él.—bromeé.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, creo que la sigue es Alice XD


	6. Cumpleaños

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**CUMPLEAÑOS**

Mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados mientras la visión bailaba tras mis parpados cerrados.

—¡Oh no! Eso sí que no.—murmuré bajo mi aliento mientras saltaba con la ventana y caía justo frente al auto.

—¡Alice!

—No me vengas con "¡Alice!" Jasper Whitlock—crucé mis brazos y miré hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos, entrecerré los míos para hacer mejor el efecto. Luego saqué mi labio inferior y lo hice temblar.-¿Es que ya no me quieres?—mi voz se rompió y mis labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

—¿cómo puedes decir eso Alice?—salió del auto y trató de agarrarme pero lo esquivé.

—¿No quieres a Bella?—pregunté nuevamente con voz rota, mi mirada parecía estar fija en el bosque, pero realmente estaba mirando en el futuro y sonriendo.

—Sabes bien que ustedes dos son lo que más quiero en esta existencia…—murmuró.

—¿Entonces por qué te rehúsas a hacernos ese pequeño favorcito?—moví mi pie sobre la grava fuera del garaje.

—Alice…—suspiró y yo me giré.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor—lo miré a los ojos y envolví su cuello con mis brazos levantándome con la punta de mis dedos.—por favor, Bella estará más que feliz

—Todavía no puedo creer que haya dejado de considerar a los humanos un simple alimento y ahora me vaya a disfrazar de payaso para entretener a uno—me sonrió deslumbrantemente, mi dulce Jaz, el presenciar el cambio que estaba teniendo me hacía sentir más que feliz. Podía ver que en el futuro cercano al fin empezaría a dejar verdaderamente atrás los tiempos de odio que aún lo atormentaban.

Lo encaminé a nuestra habitación, aún podía sentir que su humor no era el mejor pero pronto se le pasaría, sólo le bastaría con ver una sonrisa de Bella y problema resuelto.

Mientras trataba de vestir a la niña que Edward había echado a perder, a ese cabezota le encantaba arruinar mi diversión. Bella había tenido un hermoso futuro compartiendo conmigo interminables maratones de compras, pero no… el señor no-pretendo-compartir a-Bella-con-nadie tenía que alterar el futuro llevándosela de compras a buscar ropa "cómoda".

Traté que ese hecho a demás del saber que Edward andaba algo quisquilloso por el tema de Peter y Charlote.

Después de todo no pasaría nada, Jaz estaba adorable vestido de payaso y hoy era una fiesta de cumpleaños.


	7. Edward es mío

Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.

Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización, pero ahora que ya todo esta volviendo a su cause puedo tener algo de tiempo adicional para concentrarme en los fics que tengo pendientes. A estos outtakes solamente le falta uno y cerraré con el patriarca de la familia.

* * *

**EPOV**

**EDWARD ES MÍO**

Regresaba de cazar después de haber esperado más de dos semanas para ello y venia corriendo tan rápido que mis pies no parecían tocar el piso ya que estaba ansioso de regresar donde mi pequeña Bella.

Pensé que con el paso del tiempo la separación sería más fácil pero fue todo lo contrario, no tenía ni dos horas de haberla dejado y ya estaba ansioso por volverla a tener entre mis brazos.

—¡Eward!—chilló en cuento me vio entrar por el ventanal de la sala.

Corrió hacia mí lo más rápido que sus cortas piernitas la dejaban.

La levanté en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance y besé sus mejillas.

—Qué bueno que regresaste, hermano. Babitas tiene horas volviéndonos locos—se quejó Emmett exagerando ya que no me había ausentado ni siquiera una hora.

—¡Mío!—chilló envolviendo sus bracitos en mi cuello cuando Emmett me palmeó la espalda.

—Tiene rato así. Todo empezó porque Alice dijo que tú eras su hermano favorito… como si eso tuviera que decirlo en voz alta. La cosa fue que para molestarla le dije que eras el mío y ella me respondió que eras suyo—rodó los ojos —¿quieres ver?

Su mente evocó el momento en que él y Alice tenían su tonta pelea. Bella solamente se les quedó mirando hasta que pareció aburrirse y se levantó para tomar una de las fotografías en donde yo aparecía sujetándola contra su pecho y gritando que yo era suyo.

No pude evitar que una infecciosa sonrisa se curvara en mi rostro mientras me sentaba con ella en mi regazo dejándola mostrar toda la posesividad que había desarrollado en ese momento.

Así pasaron los días, pensé que todo había sido algo del momento pero hasta ahora nadie había podido acercarse a mí sin que Bella se pusiera en guardia y terminara parada sobre mis piernas con sus manos envueltas en mi cuello.

—¿El perrito guardián está dormido?—dijo Emmett ganándose un golpe de Rose y un siseó de todos los que lo escuchamos. Rodó sus ojos, poco afectado como siempre ante cualquier reprimenda.—No me lo van a negar, solamente le falta morder y orinarse por allí marcando su territorio.

Lo ignoré, pero empezó a recordar que últimamente la pequeña se me aferraba de la pierna y se sentaba en mi pie haciendo que tuviese que caminar con ella guindando de mí como si fuese un bebé koala y yo simulaba que no podía con su peso por lo que caminaba arrastrando mi pies como si fuese un humano en esa situación, sólo para escuchar sus risas.

—Mío—murmuró entre sueños, su pequeña manita sujetó mi camisa mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho y seguía dormida.

Sí, la pequeña Bella tenía razón: Yo era irrevocablemente suyo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Feliz día del trabajo


End file.
